Mentiras en linea
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Eren Yeager era un universitario de dieciocho, bastante alto y empeñoso en todo lo que hacía, todo iba bien en su vida, excepto experiencias amorosas ya que tenía problemas en buscar una pareja a la que su madrastra-hermanastra Mikasa aceptara, envuelto en la tentación de una aventura va a parar a un chat gay donde conoce a ese amargado "Sargento Levi" de 1.75... ErenxRivaille, AU.
1. Modificar la verdad

Esto es un tri-shot (?) sé que eso quizás ni existe o tiene otro nombre completamente diferente, pero es para explicar que son tres capítulos de esta cosa que se me ocurrió de esta linda parejita, espero que les guste. Por cierto, las de hetalia que están leyendo esto ya volveré, hasta estoy escribiendo un fic largo... sólo que tengo problemas con el fandom de hetalia ahora mismo, mis más sinceras disculpas...

**Dedicado: **A mi bella Solitudely, ya que a ella le interesa que le dedique algo, tan linda que eres, pero será raro que toso este a tu nombre xD**  
****Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho :3

Eren Yeager era un chico de dieciocho años que ya iba a la universidad, alegre, feliz y animado después de años superando la muerte de sus padres a la tierna edad de siete años. Soñaba con entrar a la milicia algún día y luchar por su nación, en cambio, su hermanastra-madre, Mikasa, estaba algo en "contra" de esa decisión, ella era un tanto protectora, pero no es como si se mantuviera en las noches mirando a Eren para ver si respiraba, claro que no, eso sólo fue los primeros cinco años a su cuidado, ahora sólo lo va a ver cada tres horas mientras duerme. La chica no era mala, en efecto, sólo se tomaba muy a pecho el papel de madre después del fallecimiento de sus parientes.

Es por eso que Eren… jamás ha tenido pareja, Mikasa acepta y le da la oportunidad a cualquier hombre de que empiece a salir con su inocente y puro Eren -si supiera las cochinada que mira en las noches-, sin embargo, cuando el menor lo trae -a la maligna y malvada pareja- a casa le hace la prueba de "la mami consentidora", todos escapan como mujercitas en un grito afeminado nada "hombre" de esa casa, para Mikasa ninguno de los sujetos con los que ha intentado salir Eren es lo suficientemente "hombre" para poder cuidar bien de su muchacho y hacerlo feliz, el único que entra a aquella casa sin que Mikasa le mire con eterno e infinito y asesino desprecio es Armin, un rubio alegre y lindo que es un amigo de la infancia de Eren, además, le revisó los datos y le espió el Facebook.

Armin estaba en una relación con una chica… o eso parecía, no era un peligro para Eren.

Aún así, Eren creía que ya era momento de salir con un chico, ya que evidentemente había comprobado que le gustaban los chicos, en especial si eran lindos y abrazables, bueno, para aquel castaño todo era abrazable, después de todo, había dado un estirón titánico con lo que medía 1.85 actualmente, no es como que aplastara ciudades con los pies, pero era bastante más alto que el promedio, si no podía conseguir un amigo-novio en su universidad donde Mikasa seguramente tenía instaladas cuatrocientas cámaras de seguridad lo haría por el medio más masivo actualmente, bendita y alabada: diosa Internet.

Eren no se anduvo con rodeos.

Fue al indiscutible Google y tecleó la palabra "Chat gay", quizás debió empezar con algo más suave, pero ya no era un niño de mami -bueno, quizás un poco-, tenía que saber de qué cosas extrañas estaba hecho el mundo.

Una pagina vistosa con la tentadora frase de "Gay chat room" llamaron todos sus sentidos.

Veinticuatro minutos después estaba vomitando en el baño como el macho peludo que supuestamente era, putos chat, PUTOS Y DESGRACIADOS CHATS, putos viejos degenerados mostrando el culo, bien, creía que debía ser más especifico en lo que buscaba, aún no superaba el baile del tallarín que estaba haciendo el último sujeto con quien tuvo la horrorosa oportunidad de hablar, si se puede llamar "Hablar" el ver como movía ese fideo horroroso que a penas se le veía y se balanceaba de un lado para otro con una canción stripper.

Cambió el chat una vez más, dispuesto a encontrar para su desgracia un viejo horrendo mostrándole los huevos depilados y… no, no fue eso lo que se encontró, había un mármol puesto allí, una foto.

Esperen… no era una foto, era un sujeto, lo había visto pestañear, oh sí, y no estaba mostrando nada, sólo allí con un rostro terriblemente amargado, como si su vida fuera el peor infierno del mundo, aún así, Eren no lo cambió, era el primer sujeto normal que veía en toda esa página y para qué negarlo, dentro de esa amarga cara el sujeto era lindo, tenía ojos un tanto afilados y serios, pero extrañamente cautivadores, una piel pálida y cabello corto de tono azabache semi rapado a los lados, expresiones finas y a la vez masculinas, una combinación dulce y fresca, el menor sonrió a la cámara y comenzó a hablar.

–Hola, Eren al habla. –sonrió el muchacho.

El sujeto al otro lado de su pantalla no hizo nada en el videochat, sólo elevó una ceja. El castaño se puso nervioso por la sorprendente y no extensa charla que estaban llevando acabo.

El menor miró su computador una vez más, quizás el sujeto no podía oírlo y el micrófono se había echado a perder.

–Digo, hola… ¿HOLA? ¿me escuchas? –intentó de nuevo.

El sujeto le miró unos segundos y luego su vista se fue hacia abajo escribiendo en el chat.

"**Sargento dice:  
****·** Ah… hola, Eren."**  
**

El menor enarcó una ceja algo contrariado por la escritura que le había llegado. –¿No tienes micrófono? –preguntó curioso, era raro hablar solo sin escuchar al otro.

"**Sargento dice:  
****·** No."**  
**

Oh dios mío, era tan comunicativo, llegaba a marearlo de la gran fundición de palabras en un lapsus tan corto, quizás estaba aburriendo al pobre sujeto y debería cambiar… pero si ese fuera el caso, el otro lo hubiera cambiado ya. Quizás era una guerra para ver quién aguanta más al otro antes de cambiar.

–¿Qué me puedes contar de ti? ¿qué es eso de "Sargento"? ¿es uno de tus fetiches? –sonrió de manera picara haciendo como si entendía esos chat gays y eso fuera algo picante para hablar.

El sujeto levantó sus cejas y abrió suavemente los ojos, su mirada fue un par de segundos hacia abajo y la gran calidad de la cámara del contrario le permitió a Yaeger admirar un suave y diminuto sonrojo en sus mejillas que le sacó una risa entusiasmada a Eren, le había tocado un tipo amargadamente lindo.

"**Sargento dice:  
****·** Claro que no, pedazo de mierda."**  
**

RETIRA COMPLETAMENTE LO DICHO, ese sujeto no es para nada lindo. Es un monstruo mal hablado.

–¿Eres gay? –intentó sonar discreto para no enfadar a ese fino caballero.

"**Sargento dice:  
****·** No."**  
**

El muchacho trató con todas sus fuerzas de no poner una cara incrédula y no alterarse, no entendía a ese tipo de mirada seria y aterradora, era tan amargado…como si nunca hubiera escuchado un buen chiste. –¿Entonces? ¿qué haces aquí? esto es un chat de… gays, ya sabes, hombres con hombres… creo que ya lo has visto, penes colgando por todas partes….–

"**Sargento dice:  
****·** Curiosidad."**  
**

La decisión era difícil, o golpearse contra la cabeza o poner a otro sujeto con la posibilidad de que haya otra obscenidad por allí, pero… hablar con esa pared llamada supuestamente "sargento" no era muy diferente, quizás debía preguntarle algunas cosas, pero primero empezaría él para no forzarlo a nada.

–Oh bueno… yo soy gay, supongo. Tengo dieciocho años, mido 1.85… y vivo en las calles del distrito María de esta ciudad… ¿qué tal tú? –

El aludido mira sin aparta ni un segundo la vista el computador, a pesar de la distancia cibernética que existía entre ambos el menor sintió como si realmente ese sargento estuviera allí mirándolo de manera asesina y en cualquier momento saltaría desde el computador y lo mataría como la niña del aro. Suspiró, son tonterías, pero sintió una mala espina cuando le dio datos sobre él, en especial cuando mencionó su estatura… ¿o fue la edad?

"**Sargento dice:  
****·** Decir que soy curioso suena muy marica… así que dejémoslo en que me gusta probar cosas nuevas, tengo veinticinco, vivo en el distrito María igualmente y… y mido… hummm."**  
**

–¿Secreto? –sonrió Eren con una risilla.

"**Sargento dice:  
****· **1.75... eso mido."**  
**

–¿Y tú nombre? –sonrió.

"**Sargento dice:  
****· **Hummm..."**  
**

–Ah, prefieres que te diga sar-gen-to…–susurró de manera atrevida y el rostro de aquel serio sujeto volvió a tornarse de un suave color rojo mientras fruncía las cejas y parecía que apaleaba el teclado cuando fue a responder.

"**Sargento dice:  
****· **VETE A LA MIERDA."**  
**

–Oh, no seas cruel~ –sonreía el muchacho, de cierta manera era realmente divertido meterse con el humor de ese sujeto.

"**Sargento dice:  
****· **Levi..."**  
**

–¿Eh?–ladeó la cabeza sin comprender mucho las palabras entregadas repentinamente por su compañero de chat.

"**Sargento dice:  
****· **Puedes decirme Levi, pedazo de mierda..."**  
**

–Y tú puedes decirme algo más cariñoso que eso, no me llevo bien con los nombres asociadas a las defecaciones, Levi… aunque dudo que sea tu verdadero nombre sargento…–sonrió mientras le arrojaba un pequeño beso a la pantalla, el mayor hizo una cara de profundo asco y limpió su lado de la cámara como si el beso pudiera traspasar el espacio ciber náutico.

La conversación siguió unos minutos después hasta que Mikasa llamaba a Eren a comer.

–Me tengo que ir sargento Levi…–susurró con pena y un rostro de cachorrito, el hombre al otro lado de la pantalla sólo levantó una ceja pareciendo sumamente desinteresado - estándolo realmente- ante la trágica despedida del menor. –Por cierto, te dejaré mi Facebook… porque dudo que nos volvamos a encontrar por este chat tan extraño así que… adios, SAR-GEN-TO. –volvió a susurrar con picardía.

"**TitanEren dice:  
****· **Eren Yeager T" Te darás cuenta enseguida, salgo yo con un amigo y mi hermanastra-madrastra, agrégame…"**  
**

"**Sargento dice:  
****· **Te jodes si piensas que te voy a agregar..."**  
**

–Oh vamos, sabes que quieres que esté en tu "escuadrón"… – sonrió ante la cámara, Levi levantó el dedo del medio y la cámara se apagó de inmediato.

El menor sonrió, había sido un buen rato con ese sujeto. Sería un tanto lindo volver a encontrarlo por allí, pero de seguro no lo volvía a agregar jamás en su vida, aunque… vive en distrito María, quizás hasta se lo encuentre por la calle con su lindo ceño fruncido y esa carita de "si esto no fuera sólo un videochat te arrancaría los ojos" ¿no era adorable?

Se iba a ir… pero antes, borró el historia, quién sabe si Mikasa vuelva a descifrar la clave de su computador… quién sabe.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el intento casi frustrado de conocer gente gay en chat, su experiencia había sido horrorosa salvo una excepción, ese Sargento Levi como se hacía llamar en el chat, ciertamente no lo volvería a ver, pero resultó ser un sujeto interesante y aunque hablara en un exceso sorprendente que Eren ironiza fue el sujeto más sano y guapo que vio entre todos esos pervertidos, o quién sabe, Levi también lo era y se había cansado de mover su sensual trasero frente a la cámara. Eren por unos segundos deseó que se lo hubiera movido.

Armin le hablaba por Facebook, sonrió algo entretenido, era su tiempo libre, siempre lo guardaba para ver gente importante por ese medio de comunicación y luego concentrarse plenamente en sus estudios, estaba estudiando algo completamente diferente a cualquier termino militar, pero Mikasa le había dicho que si al menos saca una carrera podría pensar en dejarlo tomar la opción de la milicia.

Dejó de pensar en ello y fue directo al chat.

Armin Arlert dice:  
Eren… Mikasa se sabe tu contraseña otra vez…

Eren Yeager T dice:  
No… ¿cómo la volvió a conseguir?

Armin Arlert dice:  
Porque… tiene la mía, está a punto de averiguar la tuya… así que cámbiala mientras puedas…  
Hola Eren…

Eren Yeager T dice:  
¿Mi..Mikasa? ¿eres tú?

Armin Arlert dice:  
Sí, este Armin… no le creas, él me dio su cuenta por voluntad propia, dijo que te estaban acosando unos sujetos del club de basquetbol… ¿quieres que haga algo al respecto? sé que no tienes intención de unirte… y yo les puedo convencer de que dejen ya sabes, de "insistir".

Eren tembló ante las palabras de su madre, realmente le dio un escalofrío, si Eren asentía y decía "claro, haz algo al respecto" quizás a la mañana siguiente la cabeza de esos sujetos estuvieran empalada y una encestada en la canasta del campo. Tragó grueso y le dijo que no hacía falta, que no lo estaban presionando ni nada de eso, sólo sugiriéndole entrar. Luego de acabar la conversación cambió la contraseña a la velocidad que le permitía sus Gigas de Internet y suspiró algo menos tenso, pero sabía que en un momento dado Mikasa volvería a conseguir el número que usaba de contraseña.

Leyó unas cuantas publicaciones, rió ante una.

**Jean Kirschtein  
**¿Qué dices este viernes [Sasha]? al restaurante "colosal", es tenedor libre, todo lo que puedas comer.  
¡Es casi comer como un titán!  
_Hace 25 minutos.  
_**Me gusta Comentar  
**_A tres personas les gusta esto._**  
**

**Sasha Braus** OH por dios SÍ, eres un maldito ángel.  
_Hace 10 minutos _· Me gusta.  
**Jean Kirschtein** Entonces quedamos allí, el viernes en la tarde a la salida de la tercera clase.  
_Hace 9 minutos_ · Me gusta.  
**Connie Springer** No seas bastardo tacaño y también invita, podría ponerme un vestido sensual para ti.  
_Hace 8 minutos_ · Me gusta.  
**Jean Kirschtein** ¡Vete a joder a otra parte calvo!  
_Hace 5 minutos_ · Me gusta.  
**Connie Springer** Hieres mis sentimientos Jean... después de todas las pasiones que tuvimos juntos...  
_Hace 2 minutos_ · Me gusta.

–Já, este Jean… como no pudiste con mi madre te abalanzas a Sasha, bueno, mejor por mí, te dejará en banca rota. –

La sonrisa de Eren se apagó un poco, de todas formas… Jean también merecía ser feliz, después del incidente de Marco no ha vuelto a ser del todo él mismo, además de que fue uno de los únicos que logró verlo en el deplorable y sangriento estado en que se encontraba, con la mitad del cuerpo casi destruida, suspiró, incluso Jean antes del accidente pensó en pedirle salir a Marco, debe ser algo trágico perder a ese ser que pareció especial para ti y la vida te lo quita tan abruptamente. Removió su cabeza, no debía sumergirse en pensamientos melancólicos y sin optimismo, incluso él llegó a odiar por mucho tiempo a los asesinos de sus padres, pero allí está, sigue viviendo y esos malditos pudriéndose en la cárcel como se merecen, a todos y a todas les llegará su condena justa.

Eren dio una risa alargada y escalofriante, era un tanto macabro decirlo, pero tenía un gusto demasiado extraño por consumar sus venganzas.

Le quedaban veinte minutos más antes de cerrar, Armin le había dejado de hablar y sólo leía conversaciones empalagosas, todos consumando conquistas y él todo un solterón que el mundo creía inocente, hasta Ymir estaba avanzando poco a poco con Historia, alias Christa.

Bueno, no tenía que desesperar, ya llegaría su amado chico adorado a quién estrangularía en un abrazo y mostraría su doble cara en la noche. Y… cuando crecieran más en su relación incluso podrían viajar por el mundo. Eren no venía de una familia muy rica, eran clase media y nunca se han permitido salir de su ciudad, pero va a cambiar eso… quizás si se esfuerza mucho en su carrera podrá viajar por el mundo al lado del chico que le gusta, ver el hermoso exterior y conocer miles de mundos nuevos. Vamos, no había que ser pesimista.

Y… hablando de pesimistas una notificación más le llegó cuando estaba a punto de cerrar.

**Solicitudes de amistad  
**_No aceptes solicitudes de amistad de personas que no conozcas.  
_Levi Lawrence [**Confirmar**] [Más tarde]_  
_

–¿Levi? –abrió los ojos sorprendido por el nombre tan común acompañado de un extraño apellido. ¿No sería… el chico del chat gay?

Antes de aceptarlo fue a sus imágenes, ninguna podía verla, excepto la que tenía que ni siquiera mostraba su rostro sino un gato negro bastante amargado -quizás como él- de imagen de perfil, tenía pocos amigos, unos veinticinco nada más y la cuenta fue creada hace… ¿dos semanas? ¿tan reciente? además… ¿ese no era el tiempo en que le habló por primera vez?

Eren agitó la cabeza, debía ser coincidencia, de seguro era una cuenta secreta de ese sujeto para ligar con hombres, quizás hasta tenía una pareja estable, una mujer… y aquello fuera para experimentar, sea lo que sea, hizo sonreír a Yeager emocionado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja afilada, quizás fuera interesante todo aquello.

Eren suspiró y olvidó el tiempo que le quedaba en el computador, volvió al nombre de aquel sujeyo y llevó el mouse hasta él.

Eren presionó **[Confirmar] **en la solicitud de amistad.

**Levi ****Lawrence  
**¿Conoces a Levi fuera de Facebook?  
**Sí **·** No**

–Oh sí, nos conocemos de toda una vida…–ironizó el menor. –Y es taaan simpático y nada amargado ese sargento…–susurró en un tarareo.

Apretó sí y cualquier rastro de arrepentimiento no serviría desde aquel segundo.

**Levi ****Lawrence  
**_Gracias por facilitar esta información._ [ Amigos]**  
**

–Bueno, a hablarle a mi "súper amigo" se ha dicho…–y dicho y hecho, Eren confiado volvió a presionar esta vez el chat de ese supuesto Levi Lawrence.

**N.A:** Mañana tenemos actualización de "Mi indeseada mascota" para quienes la lean, a parte de que algo trágico me pase o me quede dormida al momento de actualizar o se me olvide, y bueno, en cuanto a esta historia no sé cada cuanto actualizarla, pero no será tan larga, allí ustedes deciden cada cuanto debería actualizarla o si les interesa. Bueno, me despido, besos gays :3, cuídense y los titanes no se los coman en la noche.

Ah, por cierto, el apodo de Titan de Eren es porque sus amigos le empezaron a decir así después de que dio un gran estirón en unos cuantos años.


	2. Mentiras

Resumiré el atraso de un día, es simple, las publicaciones y las letras en negrita y demás se separaban y no podía juntarlas por aquí ya que trabaja con formato web, tuve que suplicar una computadora que no es la mía y así conseguí ponerlo al menos hoy :3, mañana pondré "Mi indeseada mascota", sin más espero que les agrade el capítulo :3333

**Mentiras.**

_Las verdades duelen… un poco._

Eren abrió el chat e iba directo a hablarle a ese hombre de la otra ocasión gay, sin embargo, escribió algo y se detuvo. Mejor sería echarle un vistazo sano -y algo psicopático entrenado por Mikasa- a su muro antes de hablarle descaradamente. Era una cuenta reciente, por lo que no tenía muchas publicaciones, una que otra foto de cosas random y aleatorias… o sea ¿qué mierda hacía la foto de ese jabón nuevo allí en su muro?, bueno, quizás le gustaban los jabones… revisó más fotos, ninguna era de él. Eren aún tenía muy presente como se veía ese amargado sujeto, debería dejar de ser tan egoísta y mostrarle al mundo un poquito de él.

Se detuvo en una de las publicaciones, hablaban del tema que al menor le causó interés, su reciente cuenta en Facebook.  
**  
****Hanji Zoe.**  
_Hace seis días._  
¡Oh, el pitufo se hizo un Facebook! ¡se hizo un face! ¿a qué viene este gran avance tecnológico en ti?_  
__Me gusta · Comentar · Compartir._  
A Irvin Smith le gusta esto.

**Irvin Smith** Son los misterios del universo.  
_17 de septiembre a la(s) 22:41 · Me gusta.__  
_**Levi Lawrence **Cállense cerdos. Me llenan mi muro virtual de basura digitalizada.**  
**_17 de septiembre a la(s) 22:48 · Me gusta.__  
_**Hanji Zoe **Awwww, enojado eres un encanto, mira, esta es tu cara: (눈‸눈), ¿a que si? soy una gran artista.  
_17 de septiembre a la(s) 22:52 · Me gusta.__  
_**Irvin Smith **Oh dios, el parecido es aterrador.  
_17 de septiembre a la(s) 22:54 · Me gusta.__  
_**Levi Lawrence **¿Cómo mierda los borro de aquí?**  
**_17 de septiembre a la(s) 22:56 · Me gusta.__  
_**Irvin Smith **Vamos Lance, no tienes que ser así.  
_17 de septiembre a la(s) 22:58 · Me gusta.__  
_**Levi Lawrence **Escriban mierda inteligente si ese es el caso.**  
**_17 de septiembre a la(s) 23:00 · Me gusta.__  
_**Hanji Zoe **"Mierda inteligente" :)  
_17 de septiembre a la(s) 23:04 · Me gusta.__  
_**Levi Lawrence **…los borraré hijos de perra.**  
**_17 de septiembre a la(s) 23:08 · Me gusta._

Eren sonrió frente al PC, tal parecía que él no era el único que gustaba de molestar a ese sujeto de expresión tan amargada, parecía ser que sus amigos tampoco sabían de la repentina aparición del espacio virtual de Levi Lawrence en las redes sociales, quizás… si fuera por él. Yeager lo consideró unos segundos más y se echó a reír a carcajadas tapándose la boca al saber que quizás Mikasa confundiera su estridente risa con un ataque asmático como antes ha pasado en el cual lo ha llevado amarrado a urgencias mientras lloraba melodramáticamente. Suspiró. Sargento Levi… ¿eh? ¿cómo sería verdaderamente ese sujeto? quizás sí debería empezar a hablarle.

**Levi Lawrence**  
Hola Levi, que coincidencia. Como me habías mencionado que jamás de los jamases me agregarías se me hace raro que lo hicieras jejeje. No te lo tomes en serio, es una pequeña broma. ¿Cómo estás?  
Ja.  
¿Ja? ¿Ja qué?  
Me río de tu broma.  
Oh…

Eren dejó el chat de lado y se golpeó contra el teclado, este sujeto no había cambiado ni una mierda, seguía igual de amargado y excesivamente comunicativo como siempre. Se armó de valor, le gustaban los desafíos, ese sujeto no debía de ser tan malo.

**Levi Lawrence****  
**¿Y qué haces? :)  
Ver una película.  
¿Cuál?  
Suicide room.  
Oh… suena bastante linda y divertida y nada depresiva para ver. O sea… ¿qué tan depresivo es una película titulada "Sala de suicidio"? ¿verdad?  
Lo que digas.

Oh por dios, OH DIOS, este sujeto era un total fenómeno, quizás era buena idea bloquearlo y hacer como si no lo hubiera conocido jamás en su maldita existencia, tendría que sacar a ese chico lindo de sus futuras listas de conquista, además, ese sujeto rubio que tenía de amigo aquel sargento en el chat le daba indirectas en el muro, seguramente en un par de semanas se estarían revolcando o algo… a él no debía interesarle, no es como si sintiera que Levi fuera su otra mitad y debieran conocerse…

Como si supiera de alguna forma que sería su gran amor.

Esas cosas no existen, debe ser la falta de sexo o de relaciones con la edad que ya tiene. A este paso se irá de cura a predicar la palabra del señor.

–No sé ni porque lo intento...–Eren fue directo al perfil del muchacho para eliminarlo.

Y fue cuando pasó...

Salía el cuadro de chat parpadeando y el sonido típico que te avisa si alguien se dignó en hablarte. El menor no quería parecer impresionado pero ERA UN PUTO MILAGRO QUE ESE SUJETO INTENTARA HABLARLE.

Trató de no verse tan sorprendido y abrió el chat, pero prácticamente estaba con un ataque de emoción.

**Levi Lawrence****  
**Lo he arreglado...  
¿El qué? ¿Qué ha arreglado mi señor sargento?  
Mi sonido.

Eren se detuvo unos segundos quedando congelado... ¿el sujeto le quería hablar por el video chat de Facebook? definitivamente eso era titánico. Dos milagros en un solo día, le habló por su cuenta y quería video chat... quizás sólo se hacía el difícil y Eren tenía que esforzarse un poco más. Sonrió, confiado... hasta que siente pasos aproximarse y toda su hombría desaparece quedando casi como una simple nena, OH MIERDA.

Mikasa... si sabe que está despierto...

Los pasos se alejaron para su conveniencia, de uno de los cajones tomó un micrófono con audífonos para hablar bajo y que se escuchara bien. Se miró a él mismo haciendo eso... es como si ya diera por hecho que el sargento hablaría con él. Se descubrió ansioso, quizás si le emocionaba algo una posible relación gay con ese sujeto, lo único que pedía es que no trabajara para la mafia.

**Levi Lawrence.**  
¿Te refieres al de la última vez que hablamos? ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo? hablar... ¿conmigo?  
Si insistes... no me queda otra que hablarte en cámara.

Eren casi explotó, el chico se había tardado... y de una manera un tanto preocupante Levi le estaba pareciendo jodidamente adorable con esas respuestas cortas y frías, más en la última... en la que Levi había abierto el tema y después se hiciera el desinteresado. Era tan malditamente adorable. Además escucharía hoy su voz... quizás era bajita y linda con un tono algo molesto.

Eren quería rodar y chillar a gusto si supiera que Mikasa no está en la puerta pegando la oreja... o lo estaría, siempre se reía de sus compañeros que hablaban de madres aprensivas.

Habían madres aprensivas, había madres sobre protectoras, habían madres que interferían las llamadas de sus hijos por sistemas de agentes secretos y estaba... Mikasa. Mikasa es otro nivel, pero gracias a ella pudo superar muchas cosas y ser feliz, la quería a pesar de su conducta stalker.

El Sargento por fin lo llamó y en cuestión de segundos lo vio frente a sí, tuvo que evitar suspirar. El sujeto era un ser endemoniado... está tentándolo... estaba desnudo por arriba o eso parecía, con una toalla blanca como la leche y el cuerpo empapado en finas y cristalinas gotas de agua, el cabello desordenado y esa mirada que ahora le parecía sumamente caliente y atractiva.

–Wow, es una delicia Sargento...–sonrió Eren con notable intriga, con la voz baja para no llamar la atención de su cuidadora. –¿Se me permite acechar terreno, sargento? –

–Cerdo inmundo y pervertido. Deja de llamarme Sargento, maldita sea. –

Eren sonrió con nervio. Definitivamente estaba descartada su absurda idea de "La voz linda, bajita y enojona" esa era una voz de un ogro amargo hijo de Satanás, era mucho más masculina incluso que la suya, quizás si era un amargado sargento de la milicia, al menos no tenía tatuada la cara o cicatrices, pero mierda... esa voz era aterradora. Todo el libido sexual que le había provocado el muchacho con la apariencia desnuda y deliciosa que tenía se había disipado como la espuma con esa voz de "si llegamos a conocernos cuando te haga una mamada te las cortaré con los dientes".

–¿Sucede algo mocoso?–susurró ligeramente mientras se secaba los cabellos con la toalla y Eren le miraba otra vez fascinado al ver que recuperaba algo de su encanto.

–Tu cuarto parece... grande.–afirmó.

–Sí, algo así. –

–¿Estás desnudo?– preguntó Yeager con una mirada serena con un pequeño atisbo de picardía.

–Quizás...–sonrió.

Eren le devolvió la sonrisa, quizás las cosas no irían tan mal como él creía que irían. Él podría contra un muchacho amargado con voz de ogro, claro que podría. Haría a ese sensual hombre su novio o deja de llamarse Eren Yeager.

–¿Eren, por qué no duermes?–susurró una voz de la puerta de salida de su habitación, una horriblemente oscura y aterradora.

El menor se convirtió en el exorcista del puro miedo y con un rápido gesto se despidió de Rivaille. Éste no hizo más que reírse suavemente y susurrar "Adiós, hijo de mami".

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Ya llevaban tres meses hablando por la cámara de Facebook en ese entonces. Levi era… ciertamente un sujeto especial, le gustan bastante los baños, 45% de las veces que hablan está saliendo de uno, además, el 75% de lo que se habla es por parte de Eren. Lawrence era más de… monólogos y la malloría internos. Eren podría escribirle la sensual Biblia en francés y su expresivo amigo gay por correo sólo decía "bien", además, las veces que escribe algo en su muro es borrado a los segundos después y cuando lo hace desde la universidad unas horas más tarde, una vez le contestó Hanji de manera atrevida, pero Levi volvió a borrar el comentario.

E… Irvin… no es que Eren se estuviera volviendo algo celoso de un amigo virtual pero… ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA A ESE CEJÓN LE RESPONDE Y A ÉL NO? Además, era mucho menos maleducado -dentro de lo bestia que era- con ese tal rubio teñido, de más que hasta usaba peluca. Además, parecía que estuviera más a la "edad" de su Sargento que él.

Bien, quizás debía tomar medidas drásticas.

**Eren Yeager** - **Levi Lawrence**  
_Hace diez minutos.__  
_¿Quiere salir a tomar algo sargento?  
_Me gusta · Comentar · Promocionar_

**_Hanji Zoe _**_Uyyyyy, llévale un látigo, o un detergente, con eso lo consigues chico :')__  
__Hace tres minutos_ _· Me gusta_  
**Eren Yeager **_Ajajajajja… ¿y si le llevo uno de esos nuevos limpiavidrios electrónicos?_  
_Hace tres minutos_ _· Me gusta_  
**Hanji Zoe **_Seguramente, y de manera seria, profesional y objetiva: se desnuda, te baila en el caño y tendrás la mejor noche de tu vida._**  
**_Hace dos minutos_ _· Me gusta_**  
****Levi Lewrence **_Váyanse a la mierda, no puedo creer que te aliaras a esta mujer, Eren._  
_Hace un minuto_ _· Me gusta_

Eren había aprendido unas cuantas cosas más de aquel muchacho, por alguna razón se le era molestado en su Facebook por tres cosas: amargado, los productos de limpieza y por enano. Yeager seguía preguntándose porqué, las veces que ha hablado con él niega cualquier fetiche con los productos de limpieza, además, mide 1.75, ese tamaño es bastante decente, no es enano.

Lo vio conectado, no tenía que decirle hola o pedirle permiso, sólo iniciar una conversación en la cámara web, si contestaba, hablarían, si no era que estaba ocupado en otra cosa, él trabajaba, Eren estudiaba gran parte del tiempo, pero la costumbre de hablarse ya era diaria, un día en que no hablara con ese sargento se sentía extraño.

Realmente quiere conocerlo. La conexión se dio con éxito y nuevamente podía ver ese lindo rostro en la pantalla, deslizaría sus dedos ante la imagen con cierto morbo, pero era evidente que se vería un tanto desesperado-ilusionado con el Sargento. Ya… el arrebato de pedirle verse en persona es que el tema era serio. Levi estaba con ropa casual, al menos dentro de lo que siempre podía ver que era un poco más de tres centímetros bajo los hombros y su rostro. Traía un chaleco de color negro, Eren sonrió de manera imprevista y sutil.

–Tan guapo como siempre, Levi. –rió en la cámara apoyándose sobre las manos mirando fijamente la figura proyectada en su computador.

–Lo que digas…–

–Tengo un poema para ti S-A-R-G-E-N-T-O. –

–Oh no… no puedes torturarme de esta manera. –advirtió, odiaba la maldita palabrería cursi y siempre se la había advertido a Yeager.

–Bien, dice así, con todo mi amor para Levi-Love. –prodigió ignorando al mayor.

–Espera unos segundos que traigo algo para vomitar. –

–_"Lo conocí en un chat porno, al intentar hablar._  
_A nadie podía ligar, porque todos al tallarín -pene- hacían danzar._

_Me mando a la mierda, al primer intento,_  
_Sé que me ama, pero se hace el princeso. _  
_Levicienta Levicienta, me va a matar,_  
_Pero al menos en estos versos me voy a confesar._

_A pesar de que risas y confianza he querido sacar,_  
_Lo que yo obtengo es "vete a la mierda" sin más. _  
_Yo sé que esto es loco y por lo demás tonto, _  
_Pero este caliente sargento me vuelve loco."_ –sonreía de manera agraciada en cada palabra donde la cara de Lawrence se iba deformando más y más en cada segundo.

–Voy a llorar…Eren. Detén este calvario…–susurraba haciéndose el enfermo, apunto de apagar el chat casi. ¿Cómo mierda le mandaba eso?

–_"Pero si he de hablar de amor, no podría contestar,_  
_Sólo sé que con él… yo lo quiero intentar._  
_Quizás algún día… yo lo consiga invitar,_  
_Salir de las manos… quizás a sólo caminar._

_Sargento a sus ordenes, yo seguiré su decisión._  
_Amargado y callado, ha robado mi corazón."_ –Eren elevó el rostro y dio una sonrisa sincera y boba en sus labios, Levi ya no hacía expresión de asco, estaba serio mirando fijamente al menor.

–¿Va en serio? –cuestionó de manera fría, a Eren se le heló la piel. Por alguna razón… no quería un rechazo.

–Más que en serio… desde el segundo mes que me siento… algo atraido hacia ti, Levi, podríamos quizás… juntarnos… eso decía mi publicación. –

–Eren…–

–El domingo en la tarde… es el único día que tengo libre cada mes. Ya sabes, demasiado estudio y trámites, además de que estoy ayudando en el Restaurante Colosal supliendo un puesto, es algo… complicado pero… puedo ese día. Me habías dicho que tenías libre aquel domingo… ¿qué te parece… por fin conocernos cara a cara? –

–Hummm… no lo sé. –

–¿No te interesa? –la voz de Yeager tambaleó sólo por unos segundos.

–No es eso. Creo que no puedo. –

–Oh… así que es eso. –

–Gracias Eren…–

–¿Eh? –

–El poema, es una literal mierda vergonzosa que espero nunca salga de este video chat pero…–Levi se rascó la nuca suavemente y miró hacia abajo frunciendo las cejas, la mirada de Eren se emocionó de sobremanera cuando encontró un pequeño atisbo rojo en ellas y la voz siguiente que tambaleaba de una manera casi indescifrable. –Gracias por él. También quiero… conocerte mocoso. Bueno, eso… ahora me tengo que ir… a arreglar unos asuntos. Vete a la cama, niño de Mami. –

–¿Es una orden? –sonrió el menor.

–Lo es. –

–¡Señor, sí, señor! –

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

¿Por qué? si ayer se había ilusionado tanto… ¿por qué? si ayer era tan feliz. Eren se había levantado temprano, siempre entraba temprano esperando a que Levi le dejara algún mensaje o un simple punto sin más en su muro, algo improbable… pero maldita sea, sería lindo. Por eso se metía… y aún así, ahora stalkear el perfil de ese Sargento no hizo más que provocarle una extraña sensación en el estomago y rabia…mucha mucha rabia, estaba a punto de golpear la maldita pared.

PUTO MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO.

Chistó cuanto quiso en la mente y se convenció que él era el estúpido que tenía la culpa por siempre buscarlo, pero joder, duele… duele decepcionarse de alguien con el que planeabas quizás una relación a futuro, algo serio, duele saber que te has tragado todo su cuento como un idiota. Era una verdadera lástima que Levi no supiera usar bien el Face o hubiera borrado esa maldita publicación de su vista. Esa publicación que pasó dos horas después de que Yeager se fuera a acostar.

**Irvin Smith ** **Levi Lawrence  
**_Ayer a las 11:57._**_  
_**Rivaille, te necesito el domingo en la tarde, necesitamos hablar y reunirnos. Ya sabes… no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar ahora y mucho menos estas cosas, así que te escribo esta publicación. Te veo mañana en el trabajo para aclarar.**_  
_**_Me gusta · Comentar · Compartir._

**Levi Lawrence** ¿El domingo? Mmm…**  
**_Hace 10 horas · Me gusta_**  
Irvin Smith **¿Algún problema con el día, Lance?**  
**_Hace 10 horas · Me gusta_**  
Levi Lawrence** No, nada. No tengo nada importante que hacer ese día.**  
**_Hace 10 horas · Me gusta_

"Nada importante", ese valor tenía la cabeza de Eren, nada. Esa era la importancia de Eren frente a la vida de Levi: Nada. No, no era ser negativo ni mucho menos, era ser malditamente realista. ¿Por qué a él sí le aceptó el día? ¿por qué le mintió? ¿cuánto valía realmente para Lawrence?

Se ríe, una vez, en una de esas tantas conversaciones le preguntó quien era Irvin y si acaso tenían una relación en común. Levi se tardó mucho en responder y rehusaba la pregunta con su indiferencia habitual hasta que el menor insistió en el tema, los ojos de Levi le miraron penetrantes, no sabía cómo podía mentir con esa facilidad y de manera tan convincente.

"Un simple sujeto que conocí en un grupo al que asistía cuando era un crío, ahora prácticamente no lo veo", y aún así… trabajan juntos ¿raro, no? verse todos los días en el puto trabajo debe ser realmente poco. Eren se tragó con tantal facilidad esas palabras, le creyó y suspiró algo aliviado, la pista estaba libre y podría conquistar al azabache, pero la realidad es otra, quizás, siempre fue el segundo plato para el Sargento.

Quizás… esto era una total estupidez, ahora entiende todas las estafas en linea. No pudo contenerse más, su puño se encajó en la pared de su habitación abriendo la piel que se raspó en sus nudillos apretando la quijada con fiereza, maldición. Puto… puto mentiroso, y aún así, Eren no lo borró, no hizo absolutamente nada, no tenía el coraje de olvidarse tan fácilmente de alguien que consideró especial, como si en alguna otra vida… lo hubiera conocido.

Tonterías. De todas formas, comprobaría cuánto realmente le importa a Levi, bloquearía su chat… si le deja algún mensaje en el muro con lo amargo que es para esas cosas… quizás, por fin si sea necesario para ese hombre.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren sonrió, han pasado tres semanas desde que bloqueó sólo el chat de Levi para que no lo viera conectado. Eren estaba dispuesto a volver a hablarle, a ignorar el hecho de que ese tal Irvin está incrustado en la piel de su ex-sargento desde hace mucho más tiempo que él, que no es una relación estúpida y tonta a través de un chat. El amor así es falso… y aún así, Yeager tenía una esperanza que al menos algo sería escrito en su muro. Quizás un… "¿Dónde te metiste puto mocoso?"

Nada.

Sonrió otra vez. Las relaciones en línea son unas putas mentiras y Levi era un gran mentiroso, de los mejores. Quién sabe, tal parece que ni se llama Levi, sino Rivaille… ¿o quizás Lance? el tema le sacaba una amarga sonrisa. Quizás Lawrence ni era su apellido.

Pospuso el momento lo más que pudo con una esperanza precaria, lo pospuso bastante, estaba planeado para la primera semana en que Levi no le dirigiera palabra alguna eliminarlo, pero no pudo, el corazón le apretaba un poco y se sentía más estúpido que nunca, Mikasa lo notó al igual que Armin que lo ha estado sacando a diferentes lugares para distraerse… todos sus amigos lo notaron. A nadie le contó, hasta para él sonaba estúpido sentirse porque un amigo virtual gay al que quería conocer te miente por conveniencia y porque simplemente le importas poco o nada. Nunca esperó engancharse tanto de alguien que sólo existía a bases de mentiras y una linda cara en una pantalla.

Hoy lo haría, borraría a Levi y conocería a otro chico, uno de verdad.

**N.A: **Y hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo, el siguiente es el último. Y bueno, lo que les puedo decir es que… sí, Levi sí es un gran mentiroso. Pero nada más les adelantaré, por cierto, a los que les dio curiosidad la película que mencionó Rivaille busquen "Dominik y Aleksander" en youtuve, seguramente el primer video. Yo la vi por eso… pero joder, esa es la única parte linda de toda la película xDDD

Por cierto, a pesar de que el siguiente es el último lo más probable es que haga un extra, ya verán porque quizás sí lo necesite la historia.


	3. La única verdad

Antes de leer el fic les aconsejaría ver Jacques Brel - ne me quitte pas subtitulada en español, al menos un poco y también Carla Bruni - Quelqu'Un M'a Dit, para que se den una idea de lo que habla Levi-Love. Por cierto, él es francés. Este capítulo sí es un poquitín más serio de lo nula en seriedad que soy yo, espero que les guste :333

**La única verdad.**

_Una persona enamorada sólo sabe de una verdad._

Rivaille estaba dándose vueltas por la pieza, apretando los puños con rabia y la decepción impregnada en su mirada. Joder, joder todos en este mundo, putos cerdos todos, puto cerdo ese tal Eren Yeager. El enfado pasó a decepción cuando pensó en su nombre y se recostó en la cama jalándose los cabellos con fuerza mientras música francesa impregnaba su habitación, se mordió los labios, lo supo la primera vez que lo vio entre tantas otras personas en ese chat de enfermos mentales mostrando el culo mal depilado y los genitales, sabía que él era especial, que debía intentarlo con ese muchacho… pero su actitud antisocial le evita la comunicación prolongada, sólo ha tenido dos putos amigos en su vida y un club de admiradores que le aprecian pero lo encuentran tan "importante" que se mantienen alejados de él. Le llaman "Los veinte metros de distancia del amor y el respeto".

Rivaille, apodado Levi, ex-sargento y ahora poderoso hombre de negocios. El ser más mentiroso de la tierra.

¿Vivo en el distrito María?

¿Mido 1.75?

¿Tengo veinticinco años?

¿No soy gay?

¿Tengo ocupado el domingo y por eso no puedo ir?

¿No soy un obsesionado con la limpieza?

¿No me interesa hablar contigo?

No…no me duele que hayas bloqueado el chat para mí.

Nunca me hice este Facebook… sólo esperando a encontrarte de nuevo…

Ese era Rivaille. Un ser que mentía, mentía demasiado excepto en su actitud, él siempre era como dios lo había mandado al mundo, amargado, además su pasado no le juega buenas pasadas a la hora de ser mister simpatía. Allí estaba, sentado sobre su amplia y lujosa cama en su enorme habitación en la cual, con esperanza de que con quienes chatearan no notaron su extremada riqueza y quisieran entablar amistad con el sólo por su dineral corría los muebles y sólo dejaba la pared como única vista.

El verdadero Levi medía 1.60, era más malditamente bajo que bastantes hombres y blanco de risas de algunas víboras envidiosas en la empresa en la que trabaja. El verdadero Levi vive en Sina, un distrito apartado sólo para las clases más altas y gente con ingresos económicos exorbitantes, como Irvin… dueño de una empresa de computadores y robótica, la más importante a nivel mundial, él… que era su mano derecha y Hanji, que era la diseñadora principal de los productos y afanada a la tecnología robótica.

El verdadero Levi era un anciano acabado, bueno, no en esos términos, pero tenía treinta años actualmente, no veinticinco como le dijo a Eren. La diferencia de mentalidades era sorprendente, quizás Levi sólo quería no ser tan juzgado por la edad… ni las diferencias que los separaban, tal vez sí quería tener esa atención que el menor tenía sobre él. Quizás quiso mentirle para tenerlo más cerca.

El verdadero Levi es tan pero tan jodidamente gay que… no va a mencionar lo gay que puede llegar a ser, pero de que tiene algunos juguetitos por allí y que es enfermamente pervertido cuando quiere es totalmente irreprochable.

Rivaille… nunca tuvo ocupado el domingo, sólo… sólo vive en la maldita y desgraciada Sina, esa maldita cárcel, para salir de Sina es un tramite casi de pasaporte, sólo los ricos podrían salir de allí y los pobres no podían entrar. No le iba a explicar eso a Eren o este descubriría que era un jodido ricachón, un estirado… un mentiroso. Aunque hubiera hecho lo inhumanamente posible para salir no hubiera podido a tiempo, estaría recién saliendo el martes cuando se juntarían el domingo, pero maldita sea, cuánto quiso… por eso se reunió con Irvin, un ser más influyente que él, quizás, con su ayuda… no tendría problemas para salir de un día para a otro por las especies de embajadas amuralladas de los sectores.

Pero ya cuando pudo hacerlo… cuando tenía el pase maestro en sus manos para salir con Eren cuando este quisiera… el maldito no volvió a conectarse.

Nunca… en ningún momento, Levi no sabía cómo funcionaba Facebook del todo, sólo sabía que te escriben en tu pagina de perfil ciertas publicaciones que puedes contestar, aún ni siquiera puede borrar a la jodida Hanji soy-experta-en-robótica, ese diablo hecho mujer le ha jaqueado tres veces la cuenta para leer las conversaciones que tiene con Eren. Se alegra en demasía que las tuvieran por cámara y la chica sólo pudiera molestarlo con los cortos diálogos imprecisos.

Levi pensó que era un error en su facebok y le explicó hace unos semanas la situación a Hanji. La decepción llegó poco después de ésta.

**_"_****_Hanji Zoe_**

_Hola…  
__La oferta de limpiadores acabó este martes Levi, lo siento :/  
__VETE A LA MIERDA.  
__Jejejeje :), ya pequeño, no te me alteres ¿qué desea este señorito?  
__Bueno…  
__¿Erencito?  
__Grr…  
__¡Oh, sabía que era él! ¿tan enamorado te trae? pareces una linda colegiala, sólo te falta su foto en tu cartera … ¿¡o será que ya la tienes!?  
__¿Por qué me esforzaré en si quiera pedirte ayuda?  
__Oh vamos, sabes que te apoyaría en cualquier cosa ;))  
__La verdad… bien, sí se trata de Erencito… JODER, digo, Eren… si me lo vienes a sacar en cara yo…  
__¡Tan liiiiiindo que ereeess! con razón se enamoró de ti, vio ese lado lindo detrás de esa capa de kilos y toneladas de odio y amargura.  
__Ya no me habla.  
__¿Qué? )):  
__Eso… ya no me habla. Jamás sale conectado pero sí hace otras actividades.  
__Levi… yo…  
__¿Dime qué pasó? tú sabes de estas cosas…  
__Te bloqueó el chat, amigo )):  
__¿Y eso?  
__Sale conectado para los demás… no para ti.  
__Ese mocoso hijo de puta…  
__¿Discutieron? no me lo puedo creer, parecía muy enganchado de ti…  
__¿Ya qué importa? todos nos aburrimos alguna vez.  
__¿Estás bien con esto, Levi?  
__Sí.  
__No. No lo estás… quizás deberías preguntar qué pasó, aunque dañe tu orgullo. Siento que él aún te quiere.  
__Allí veré… gracias Hanji.  
__¿Para eso era el favor del pasaporte, verdad? y el Facebook en sí… es… por él ¿verdad?  
__Sólo… gracias Hanji.  
__Levi… él aún te quiere".__  
_

Tonterías, ya que el chat está bloqueado le ha mandado ciertos vergonzosos correos… es una mierda, jamás le había mandado un correo a alguien en su puta vida. El muchacho simplemente se había ido a buscar a otro tipo ¿por qué no hacía él lo mismo? ¿que Eren aún está interesado en él? puras mierdas.

–Tu m'aimais encore…–susurró al son de la música que sonaba recordando al muchacho, se levantó de manera apresurada del la cama y buscó una pared en la cual golpearse, puta letra. Y seguía sonando…

Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que… – Sin embargo alguien me dijo que…  
Tu m'aimais encore. – Tú me amabas aún.  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que – Alguien me dijo que…  
Tu m'aimais encore. – Tú me amabas aún.  
Serais ce possible alors ? – ¿Será posible esto?

–Carla Bruni hija de tus mil putas madres… ¿tienen que sacarme en cara esta mierda? ¿qué viene ahora? ¿Jacques Brel con "Ne me quitte pas" para terminar de cortarme las venas? no podrás conmigo puto reproductor. –le dice serio, divaga en la soledad, un reproductor no le va a responder, pero efectivamente, podía ponerle una canción más hija de puta que esa.

Tomó el control y apagó su equipo, suspiró, estuvo a punto de tomar el computador una vez más, no lo hizo.

–Es una puta mentira… Eren, lo nuestro es una puta mentira. –susurró con una risa extraña. –Debí hacerle caso a Irvin, las relaciones en línea casi nunca resultan…–

Pero en el fondo deseó que funcionaran con él…

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren se había juntado con Armin esa tarde a ver una película en su tiempo libre y de una manera u otra Mikasa se encontró casualmente con ellos con un boleto extraño y teñido en sangre, casualmente también, quizás era Ketchup, ambos amigos se sorprendieron, era raro... apostaban a que les dijeron en boletería que las entradas estaban agotadas.

–Ya está por empezar...–susurró animado Eren, al fin un respiro de la gran problemática que tiene en su casa cuando está sumergido en sus cuatro paredes y se acuerda de cierto chico gruñón a quien le importa un rábano.

–Antes de entrar... ¡las palomitas! –sonreía Armin con esa risa contagiosa.–Mikasa, ve a cuidar puesto, yo y Eren compraremos palomitas...–

La chica les miró pensativa, alzó una ceja y tensó los labios de manera perturbadora.

–Compraremos palomitas no románticamente ¿bien?–se reía nervioso Armin, siempre hay que aclarar las intenciones con esa mujer.

La muchacha asintió, se acercó a Armin y lo jaló del brazo depositando una navaja filosa en la mano del rubio, los ojos tensos y apocalípticos de la muchacha acercándose le dieron un escalofrío al pobre e inocente muchacho.

–Lo dejo en tus manos Armin, si la cajera se le insinúa a Eren le cortar la yugular.–

–Mikasa... no crees que eso es un poco ¿extremo?–

Los ojos oscuros se afilaron, Armin tragó con miedo y temblando como un bebé. –Bien bien, se la corto.–

–Buen chico...–se separó de él con una escalofriante sonrisa.

Eren se acercó hasta el rubio con el trauma a flor de piel que trataba de disimular, siempre Mikasa le ocasionaba eso a pesar de tener en la mayoría de veces buenas intenciones con su hijo. El más bajo volteó hasta Eren y sonrió nervioso ocultando la navaja como le fuera posible, no quería que su amigo tuviera más problemas de los que ya tiene con el tal Levi del que tanto le habla.

–Nada grave amigo, ya sabes, que te eche un ojo por sí te coquetean...–

–¡Ajajajaja, esta Mikasa! debe saber que ya soy grande, aunque está menos aprensiva, me imaginé que te entregaría una bomba o una navaja, algo así, veo que ha cambiado. –

–...Ajajajaja...–Reía nervioso Armin, si Eren supiera.–A todo esto... ¿leíste mi correo?–

–¿Face?–

–No, tu correo... te mandé un material que te podría servir en tu investigación actual...–

–¿En serio Armin? no...no lo he visto. Ahora mismo lo veré...–susurra riendo. –Compra algo rico mientras, ah, y que la mía sea cola.–

–Seguro.-asintió el rubio para proseguir con la fila.

Eren ocupó su móvil para conectarse a Internet, allí abajo casi no llegaba el malvado sistema y era lento, hizo lo posible para no equivocarse al ingresar su contraseña para que tardara una hora más en decirle "error al escribir su contraseña".

–¡Al fin abrió!–sonrió segundos después, pero... no hubo sonrisa en los segundos que ahora pasaban.

Los ojos abiertos... la fecha puesta allí de cada correo. Tenía Correos de Levi... uno por cada día en el que lo había bloqueado, un estremecimiento le cruzó la espina dorsal para cuando el rubio de intensos ojos azules ya había terminado de comprar. Ambos fueron a ver la película, no tenía tiempo de leerlos ahora, pero la ansiedad lo comía. Un correo por cada día ¿era eso posible con el Levi que conocía?, Eren apretó los puños con fuerza mientras abría los ojos de manera conmocionada.

No lo podía creer... A Levi sí le importaba. Era alguien para él.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren no se quiso ver del todo desesperado, pero joder... llegó a tirarse melodramáticamente a la cama dando un giro de paso de ballet hasta el suave colchón con la boca tensa y el celular en la mano. ¿Qué mierda hacia con el celular? lo arrojó lejos y tomó su equipo que era más rápido. Dos semanas... la primera semana nada, pero la segunda cada día tenía un correo. Eren se mordió la lengua, hace unos cuantos días decía odiar ese sujeto y ahora estaba que chillaba como una fanática por sus correos. El alemán se sintió algo tonto... debía parecer cualquier cosa allí. Pero los abrió todos mientras se mordía los labios conmocionado.

**MOCOSO.  
**Sargento - _Agregar a contactos _01-09-2013  
Para: Eren Yeager.

¿Dónde mierda te has metido? ¿mami ya no te presta el computador?

Eren se golpeó la cabeza, era tan encantadoramente romántico. Se rió... realmente rió, ese era su Levi-Love, la manera en que demostraba estar preocupado era sólo de él. A pesar de que los mensajes eran cortos los empezó a leer uno a uno atesorando cada mensaje. Se reía de que cada mensaje tuviera escrito "Mocoso" como asunto, realmente este sujeto era un encanto seduciendo.

**MOCOSO**.  
Sargento - _Agregar a contactos_ 03-09-2013  
Para: Eren Yeager.

¿Qué has hecho estos días Eren?

**MOCOSO.**  
Sargento - _Agregar a contactos_ 06-09-2013  
Para: Eren Yeager.

Estoy aburrido maldita sea. Distráeme un poco y métete al puto chat ¿escuchas crío?

**MOCOSO.**  
Sargento - _Agregar a contactos_ 08-09-2013  
Para: Eren Yeager.

¿Todavía piensas...? lo de salir... digo, quizás podría este domingo de este mes que se acerca. En este sí podré... espero una respuesta de tu parte.

**MOCOSO.**  
Sargento - _Agregar a contactos_ 11-09-2013  
Para: Eren Yeager.

¿Sabes? ni yo sé por qué escribo estas mierdas, son a penas cinco palabras las que te escribo y las pienso tanto maldita sea... pienso demasiado en ti puto mocoso. Y ni siquiera sé si enviaré esta mierda... tal vez la deja en borradores y ya. Sí, eso debería hacer.

**MOCOSO.**  
Sargento - _Agregar a contactos_ 12-09-2013  
Para: Eren Yeager.

Oh... mierda. Se envió lo de ayer... planeaba dejarlo en borradores. Por favor olvídalo, estaba borracho... jodidamente borracho.

**MOCOSO.**  
Sargento - _Agregar a contactos_ 13-09-2013  
Para: Eren Yeager.

Este domingo... Eren... podemos quizás vernos, en la fuente de María, la principal. Podríamos hacer lo que sea que aún crío como a ti le gustaría hacer.

**MOCOSO.**  
Sargento - _Agregar a contactos_ 14-09-2013  
Para: Eren Yeager.

Nunca lo mencioné antes, pero quizás algún día lo entenderás. Perdón por las malditas mentiras. Todas las que te he dicho y quizás aún desconozcas. Perdón.

Eren Yeager los había leído cada uno de ellos, atesorando cada palabra, más el ultimo hizo que se le apretara el corazón. Así que sí habían mentiras… ¿qué clase? ¿realmente estaba saliendo con ese tal Irvin? ¿y qué hay del domingo? ¿por qué habló con él… se juntó con él y no vino a la cita? las dudas lo embargaron, pero el gozo que sentía por los mensajes suavizaban el pequeño dolorcito de la duda que lo carcome.

Se metió a Facebook y por primera vez en tres semanas desbloqueó el chat y fue directo a ese nombre que había pasado a ser el cuarto en la lista cuando hace menos de un mes estaba en el primero, la redondela verde marcaba que estaba conectado, respiró un poco y se tronó las manos de los dedos indeciso, pero joder, no podía ser un puto cobarde ahora, no podía dejar que algo que realmente siente que es especial termine de esta manera.

**Levi Lawrence.  
**Así que… ¿mentiras eh?  
Eren…

La rapidez con la que Levi le contestó realmente lo dejó pasmado, volvió enseguida al chat.

**Levi Lawrence.  
**¿No quieres hablar en persona, Sargento?  
No lo sé…  
¿Qué sucede?  
Dímelo tú.  
Estoy enamorado de un sujeto que quizás se llame Levi, eso pasa.  
De un mentiroso…  
Depende de hasta qué punto me mintieras. Quizás sí me enamoré de lo que quisiste aparentar.  
Mi comportamiento es… real, este soy yo actualmente, malditamente confundido.  
Eres humano.  
También me gustas mocoso.  
¿Puedo sacarle fotografía a la pantalla? este momento es jodidamente épico.  
Me desconectaré y haré como si esto no hubiera pasado, pedazo de mierda.  
¡No, no, detente! sólo digo que me has hecho… malditamente feliz. De ahora en adelante… ¿me contarás todo realmente?  
Soy de Sina.  
¿EHHHHHHH? -inserte cara dramática-  
Eso… el domingo, ese día que íbamos a salir… no podía llegar sin el…  
El permiso… y para mí es imposible llegar allí, sólo a Rose. ¿Por qué… no me lo dijiste antes? ¿sabes todas las cosas que pensé ese día?  
Todos ocultamos cosas.  
Yo nunca te oculté nada.  
Eres un crío, no tienes necesidad de ocultar nada.  
¡Oye! -inserte cara molesta aquí-  
¿Ves lo que te digo? sólo con eso de "inserte un no-sé-qué-mierda-aquí" demuestras lo cercano que estás de haber dejado los pañales.  
DDDD:  
¿Ves?  
Te quiero.

Te quiero, Levi… no sé por qué de esta forma tan intensa, pero te quiero. Es nuestro destino… habernos juntado.  
Oh dios, voy a vomitar.  
Aunque sea así… -le tiende una bolsa de papel-  
¿Cámara, Eren?  
¡A sus ordenes, Sargento!

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi estaba esperando en la fuente, llegó de manera preocupante dos horas antes, se distrajo en algunas cosas y trató de verse lo más normal posible y no llamar la atención. Unas cuantas chicas le miraban lanzando algunas frases de "que lindo y pequeño ¿qué edad tendrá?". Quizás exageró en la ropa y se veía mucho menor de lo que realmente era. Habían conversado bastante con Eren después de su último altercado, aclarando ciertas cosas, la ubicación y quién era Irvin, Levi se sentía realmente bien y gratificado por los celos injustificados del menor, sus berrinches eran épicos y dramáticos, a veces incluso le decía a Irvin que le montara una escena para provocar aún más celos al menor, era divertido. Levi prendió un cigarro y lo posó sobre sus seductores labios, las chicas que le miraba desde lejos botaron otro gemido ahogado, una parecía hasta desmayarse.

Pero el azabache las ignoró, sólo esperaba a que llegara alguien, faltaban veinte minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo, apretó el filtro del cigarrillo en su boca y lo botó, joder, no quería verse nervioso, pero ningún otro hombre le provocó anteriormente lo que la simple sonrisa de ese niño por chat le hacía. Desconectó todo medio electrónico, Hanji hasta quiso implantarle un micrófono para guiarlo en la cita y que terminaran a la primera follando como dementes. Realmente debía conseguirse nuevos amigos.

–¿Levi? ¡Levi! –la voz lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, levantó la mirada.

Un sentimiento extraño vagó por el pecho del mayor, uno extraño y nostálgico, los ojos expresivos y verdosos acompañados de la sonrisa se le hicieron familiares. "¿_Qué le parece Sargento? algún día… usted y yo…"_ el tiempo se detuvo por segundos, el millonario pestañeó unos instantes, estaba viendo mal, Eren se acercaba con unas extrañas ropas pero con una sonrisa, tenía incluso dos contenedores metálicos en cada uno de los lados de su cadera… ¿qué sucedía?_ "¡Volvamos a vernos Levi!"._

Rivaille cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, cuando los volvió a ver un chico con una camisa blanca y un abrigo negro le sonreía, sacudió la cabeza extrañado por esa inusual visión, quizás era una tontería… algo así como las que piensas los enamorados.

–Eren… gusto en volver a verte…–

–¿Eh? –

Rivaille agitó la cabeza, su expresión amarga y seria volvió a él levantándose, aún parecía estar confundido por su visión. –Que me lleves a comer ahora mismo, me muero de hambre. –

–Levi…–susurró el menor mirando fijamente al muchacho que se paraba a su lado, mirando… hacia abajo. Levi aún no se daba cuenta de ello.

–¿Sí? –

Eren dio una risilla y sin previo aviso tomó a su sargento por las caderas elevándolo del suelo. –¡Creo que se te olvido mencionar que eras realmente pequeño! ¿1.75 eh? ¿en que talla? ¿una asiática?–

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron y la cara se puso roja ante las palabras pateando con fuerza en medio de lo que sería su primer abrazo. –¡HIJO DE PUTA! –

Un enamorado puede mentir, puede engañar, puede ser un bastardo. Sin embargo, una persona enamorada sólo puede decir una verdad.

"Hey, te amo" sin más.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

_Actividad Reciente_

Eren Yeager tiene una relación abierta con **Levi Lawrence**.  
_Me gusta · Dejar de seguir la publicación · Comentar_  
A** Hanji Zoe, Irvin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman**, **Armin Arlet **y **veintitrés personas más **les gusta esto.

**Eren Yeager** ¡Y prontamente casados! mi Levi-Love ya hasta está viendo una casita para los dos…  
_Hace veinte minutos__· Me gusta_  
**Levi Lawrence** Sólo… cállate Eren ¿cómo mierda saco esto de la relación?  
_Hace quince minutos__· Me gusta_  
**Hanji Zoe** ¿Y la luna de miel cuándo?  
_Hace trece minutos__· Me gusta_  
**Levi Lawrence** Una pequeñita consulta, Eren… ¿todos ven esto?...  
_Hace diez minutos__· Me gusta_  
**Eren Yeager** Sí amor.  
_Hace ocho minutos__· Me gusta_  
**Levi Lawrence** Oh mierda.  
_Hace tres minutos__· Me gusta_

**N.A: **Y eso :333, hasta allí llega el fic, lo del extra lo voy a pensar, ya que dejé muchas cosas sin tratar, una importante ¿cómo Mikasa aceptó a Levi? y claro, su vida en pareja... Levi se va a mudar a María, es tan adorable... además de quizás un lemon, pero eso queda a su decisión, por ahora, daré por finalizada esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado :DDDDD


End file.
